Early Morning Tea
by azarielthebladed
Summary: Beast boy and Raven spend some quality time sharing. Then, things spiraled out of control... Changed rating to T, just in case. This has grown from the one-shot I first envisaged. Had to re-title some of the chapters.
1. Early Morning Tea

A deep-throated chuckle struggles at the back of my throat, straining to be free, but i must refuse it.

That would be counter-productive.

Hah!, see, Raven? I _am_ smart!

She's been tutoring me on my vocabulary...

Ok, so I've had to use the dictionary a few times to get some of her insults, and things just kinda went off from there. But still, in a way.

_**Focus, beast boy.**_

That's right, i'm supposed to be going around checking my friends' calendars, to see if they've remembered my birthday's this month. A week and three days, to be exact.

I'll be eighteen.

That makes me a man in this country. Although, i've already gone through the rites of passage ceremonies of the Zulu tribe that raised me after... _**painfull memories there...**_ The tribe that raised me until..._** there too... **_The tribe that adopted me.

Mabey i can continue the tradition set by Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson and change my codename and uniform? But to what? I wonder...? I'll think of something.

Believe it or not, I'm actually older than Raven, though only by a few months. Two and a half to be exact. I'm taller than her too, thanks to my recent growth spurt, by three whole inches.

She still scares the crap out of me. Always will, I suppose. Her powers, like mine, are limited by imagination alone. And, futhermore, like me, her imagination is very well suited to her powers. I should know, I've got the bruises to prove it. Wanna see 'em?

Speaking of Raven, here's her room. And she's still inside, I can hear her heart beating through the wall. Slow, too slow for sleep. She's deep in trance.

_Hmm, how to do this? _I could ... No, she'd never belive that. Mabey... no, just as bad... OH!, I know! I'll just... Yeah, that'll work. At least this idea has precedence, and, thus, credibility. Ok, Garfield, let's get to it!

I make my way out to the kitchen area of the common room. Let's see, she likes it with a drizzle of honey, and a spoon of cream. But alas, I digress, I'm getting ahead of myself. First, to make the tea. Wow, that dictionary is really helping. Glad I followed her to that bookstore and bought one. It's helped me understand the guy's a lot more, and though no one's asked, I'm sure they've noticed the refining that my vocabulary has been undergoing.

Nightwing appreciates how much less he's got to 'dumb-down' his stratagems.

Starfire thinks it's simply wondorous that i can share new words with her, expanding her own 'specialized' vocabulary.

Cy's just glad that i use terminology a tad more intricate than the now infamous 'eye-ball-pizza-thingy.'

But Raven, ah, my sweet Raven, she gets a frequent surprise from the resident grass stain every time I'm able to actually respond to her high-minded remarks in kind. It helps that I read more than just the dictionary. I've started with some graphic novels, which are basically really long comics! So, now, I know more big words, _and _I know how to use them, and use them well.

_That should do it. tea's ready_

Now to simply bring it back to her room, and set it on her dresser, and then strike up a conversation, with the subtle pretext of serruptitiously checking her calendar for any incriminating reminders.

_Knock, knock._

The bed in her room gives a slight creak, inaudible to most people, but, then, i'm not most people, am I? Foot-falls, just as delicate, trace the well traveled path from bed to door, "I've made some _earl grey_. Thought you might like a cup."

"Well, it's not my usual cup of tea, but I suppose it's the thought that counts, right?" an obsidian aura engulfs the ferrite obstacle and her door is swallowed by the wall that is it's second home.

"Persactly. and I'm just brimming with good intentions." just cause I know big words don't mean I'm not Beast Boy. I ease into the small, genuine smile that I reserve for her. She appreciates the fact that I don't try so hard when it's just us.

The unmistakeable sound of an exasperated sigh bridges the sparse distantance between us. _A good sign. She's much less animated when she'd preferr I keep my distance. _I step forward to her dresser, placing her mug of the recent brew thereupon. ---- a new favorite word 

"You also seem to be brimming with mischief, and if I didn't know you better, I'd warn you against whatever you've got planned, but I know it wouldn't do any good."

"My plan, or the warning?"

"I'm tempted to say both."

Identical smirks appear on both our mouths, accompanied by twin sparks in each set of eyes. Sometimes, we argue; Sometimes it's witty banter; And sometimes, we actually just talk like people that are as close as they come. I preffer to avoid the first, enjoy the second, and relish the third. Our conversations are like a mine-field of flowers.

I send a casual glance about the room as I seek her calendar. Black X's mark days already in the books, so to speak, but the object is otherwise unblemished. Naturally, she keeps all the important information in her organizer. I forgot that tidbit. Ultirior motive aside, I decide to re-ignite the conversation out of the companionable silence that settled around us in the interrim.

"Any interesting plans for the day? Well, aside from denying my blatant awsomeness, as usual?"

"Mind that sweeling ego. You may not fit back out my door. Then I'd just be forced to eject you through my window. And to answer the question, yes, I've got plans, star cornered me into a trip the mall."

She visibly shudders at this notion, as do i, though we both know that she secretly enjoys her and star's little excursions. Neither one of us would dare voice this understanding, of course. That'd be one of those proverbial mines mentioned earlier.

"I'll pray for you, then"

"To whom?"

"Whoever will listen." I reply with a wink, "and I'll keep a thermos of your favorite blend nice and piping."

"I think the tea would benifit me more than the prayers."

"You misunderstand: the prayers where intended for my benifit, not yours."

"Ah, how silly of me, actually believing you cared enough to beseech the didvine on my behalf. My mistake. It will never happen again."

I smile at the sarcasm in her raspy voice. she knows how much I care. how much I am requited in that care, I do not know.

"Apparently, there's a hole in my mug somewhere, because I'm out." I said, mock-examining the object in question.

"Don't blame the poor cup. It held the tea for as long as it could before you drank it."

"Fair enough; though i suppose this is my cue to leave. I assume you'll need all the meditation you can get before Starfire wakes up, eh?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you very much. For the tea and the company. Your behavior is improving." A smirk of a smile graces her features before she continues "I'll have you trained yet."

"Cute; Not a gut-buster, but funny." I offer a gentle chuckle as i exit her sanctuary.


	2. Of Malls and Monkeys

Beeep-beeep-beeep-bee-**SLAM!!!!**

"You may be quiet now, annoyingly persistent device to assist with the waking! I am, as is said, 'up' and no longer require your aid." The device in question was one of the few Nightwing had found that could withstand her Tamaranean strength. The alien princess allowed her thoughts to wander to the masked man that has been her boyfriend now for two years. But, alas, the day has begun without her, and she would have to hurry now to do the 'catching up.' Just then, a question popped into her head: "Now what is it that I shall do this glorious day?"

Star gasped as the memory struck her. "Oh, yes!, now I remember! Today is the day I journey to the 'mall of shopping' with Friend Raven. Though I am most curious as to know her reasons for asking me to accompany her this day. Not that I am doing the complaining, but it is just that she usually goes out of her way to avoid large crowds, loud noise, and especially the color pink." Starfire counted these banes of Raven's existence off on her fingers. "I do hope that Friend Raven has not done the 'losing of her mind' as Friend Cyborg said it on that one most humorous occasion. Though, I wonder, if she has done it, why then would she search for it in such a place as this mall, where she spends so little time?"

The rest of Starfire's thoughts that morning, though colorful, have no bearing on our story, so we shall leave her to them in peace.

* * *

I watch on as he ambles from my small haven.

_Hate to see you go, but we love to watch you leave._

_Down, girls._

_You're no fun, Rae-Rae._

_I hate that name, Happy._

_It was so sweet of him to bring us some tea like that._

_Speak for your self. I'd've liked nothing more than to send him for a high-dive out the window into the bay. After paralyzing his legs, of course._

_As fun as that would have been to watch, that green bean's growing on me. Like mold on old toast._

_There's an image I didn't need._

_I-it's true, though. h-he's getting much closer to us than any of us would have b-believed._

_Honestly, I'm impressed. He's managed to bond with each of us. To find common ground with so many different people is no mean feat._

_And that's what's got me worried._

_How's that, Raven?_

_Well, Knowledge, as much as each of you like him, i just can't help but want him more. Problem is: about the only way for that to be is if he and I become, well, _more_ than friends. Much more..._

_I don't see the problem there._

_Of course _you_ wouldn't, Affi._

_You're the one that said he was growing on you, Rude. you have no place to argue with me._

_Ladies... Can you control yourselves? Or must I do it for you? __Besides, we all know the dangers inherent in my powers. And I can't stand the thought of hurting him. I mean, really _hurting_ him._

_I-i hope he lo-likes the gift w-we're getting him._

_I'm sure he will, T._

_That reminds me!, Starfire'll be here any minute! I need to come up with an excuse to get away from her so she doesn't see what I got him. I don't want any of the others to know about this._

_May we make a suggestion?_

_Why ask permission? Wouldn't you make it anyway?_

_True, but hear us out, we think it'll work._

_I'm all ears._

* * *

Two hours later:

With the team assembled for breakfast, Nightwing decided to announce that training would be canceled for the day, to allow Cyborg and himself a day to prepare the tower-wide repairs and upgrades that were already long overdue, and could easily dominate their schedule for the next few days.

After the meal, Raven was dragged off to the mall by Starfire, and Cyborg joined the once boy-wonder in his preparations.

everyone was so engrossed in what they were doing that only Raven was struck by the following thought: 'what was Beast Boy to do, all by himself?'

Unfortunately, she was tied up with her own plans to think on it too long.

* * *

_You're certain it will work?_

_Would we have brought it up otherwise?_

_You're right, I shouldn't be doubting._

_Nor should you be entirely trusting, though._

_True, that. _a deep breath,then; _Nothing to it, but to do it._

_Y-you sound like HIM._

_Jeez, T, you're starting to think about him more than Affi._

A young woman in a gray cloak begins to blush furiously

_I haven't seen you turn that color since we met Aqualad._

_You shouldn't tease her, Rude, and if I remember correctly, you where the same shade she was._

Raven decided that now was as good a time as any to tune her emotions out, and return her attention to the real world. a quick scan of her surroundings told her that she was already in the mall.

"Ah, Friend Raven. Welcome back."

"I'm sorry, Starfire, did I go somewhere?"

"Only in your mind, friend. Your body has faithfully been at my side in a state similar to an aero-plane in the 'auto-pilot' mode."

"Hmm, 'Auto-pilot' huh? As good a name for it as any. Why not? From now on Starfire, That's what we'll call it when I'm like that, what do you think?"

The alien princess positively beamed at this, knowing the only reason Raven was going through so much trouble to please her was for the lack of attention she was receiving in said mode. Star knew, she just didn't care. If her friend thought she needed attention to feel cared about, so much the better, but, she got enough attention from Nightwing. Granted, she wasn't complaining about that, either...

"Alright, now you're in auto-pilot."

"Oh, I apologize friend, but my thoughts returned to my friend-that-is-a-boy once more, and I had lost my way among my thoughts again."

"Perfectly understandable, and entirely forgiven. I've recently suffered the same symptoms myself, actually." Raven's face flushed as she realized she'd actually said that last part out loud. She hadn't intended to.

A coy smile spread across the warrior girl's lips as she turned to regard her demonic friend. "Could it be true? has Friend Raven found a male of acceptable quality to permit the sharing that is of the kind enjoyed between Nightwing and myself? You simply must tell me, who is the lucky father of your future bumgorfs?"

"Starfire, it can't go that far, and you know it. If my powers can teleport myself and all my friends through the vast reaches of space, lift large objects, move entire buildings, and even slow time it'self to a near halt, imagine what they'd- no, _i'd_ do while ... well ... making bumgorfs..." Star noticed the look of utter sorrow darken her dear friend's face. "I'd probably destroy the entire city. And don't ever, and I mean this, ever bat your eyelashes at me like that again."

"I am so sorry you feel this way about your powers, but I am certain of this: If love is meant to be, then it will be, and there is no force in existence that would dare oppose it. It was something my mother once said."

"It's a beautiful sentiment, but, I am a realist, Starfire, not a romantic." Raven _was_ genuinely touched by her friend's words, and even more so by what followed.

"Then, perhaps, Raven, he will be romantic enough for the both of you."

It took Raven a full five minutes to get her emotions to finally shut up.

"Speaking of him, I need to go get the item that I'd ordered for him last time we where here. Do you mind if I take a few moments to go collect it? I'd rather this remain a secret."

"Of course, Dear Friend. Your secret is safe with me." Star held up two fingers on her upraised hand, mimicking the scout's salute, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Promise me?" Empaths are not ones to be easily fooled.

"I promise." Star offered, raising both hands in a placating gesture. "Now go! Off with you! Go get your man his present." With a gentle push, Starfire urged her pale friend into the wilds of the mall.

_**Meet me in the food court in an hour for lunch.**_

_Yes, friend, that sounds acceptable._

_**Alright, bye, Star.**_

* * *

Starfire found herself in the food court with most of her shopping done and a few minutes to spare, when she heard a young man's voice coming from a table closer to the entrance.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, you got a man? Because I'd like to apply for the job."

Starfire gasped as she saw who the unfortunate recipient of the crass remark was. This did not bode well for him. The woman in question was none other than Raven herself. And she was _smiling_ at him. Star wanted to warn the boy, but also felt he deserved whatever twisted thoughts where running through her friend's mind that made her smile so. _Dear X'Hal, have mercy on this pathetic soul, for I know that Raven will not._

The young man, assuming her smile to be permissive, pulled her body close to his own. Assumption is the mother of all error.

Raven placed her hand on his belt buckle and with a snap of her wrist, pulled his belt straight out of his pants, causing them to fall around his ankle, and then, for the first time in the entire encounter, she spoke, punctuating each syllable with the unmistakable slap of leather on flesh: HAVE YOU NO DE-CEN-CY? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO BE PO-LITE? DID YOUR MO-THER NOT TEACH YOU HOW TO RE-SPECT A LADY?

As the last echo of her diatribe reverberated through the cavernous food court, the only sound to be heard was the whimpering of the offending lump of man-meat. "Show's over, folks. Bon appetite." As Raven caught her companion's eye, and made her way towards Starfire, the proprietors of the food court turned their collective attentions to anything that would not invoke the demoness's wrath.

"I'm surprised at you, friend. It seems as if you were being the lenient towards that 'chauvinistic?' swine." A simple nod told Star she'd used the word correctly, and the ghost of a smile hinted at just how 'lenient' she had truly been with the public humiliation.

"Home?"

"Yes."

* * *

Back in the tower, Beast Boy was playing Mega Monkey Ninjas 8 in single-player mode. He was three levels away from beating the entire game, for the fifth time in a row that day. He was surrounded by fifty enemies. He was low on health. He was down to two arrows, fifteen shuriken, and his armor was the weakest suit in the game.

He was bored out of his mind.

First, the girls run off to the mall, then the boys hop around the tower doing repairs, and no one thought about what he'd do. He actually considered training for a moment, and still hadn't completely decided against the notion. Maybe he'd go after he beat the last of these enemy monkey samurai. Only eleven more to go. In a way, though, he was already training. In his mind, there was no distinction between his character and himself.

_evade. block, slash, counter, leaping kick, toss, evade, toss, evade, slash, turn around, stab, evade, slash._

Only to start the whole cycle over again, slicing or stomping through enemies, moving so quick that they couldn't get a hit in. He chose the weakest armor because it was the lightest, preferring mobility over protection. The method in his madness? You can't kill what you can't touch. Though he had been touched... a few times. He did not heal himself the entire game, though, curious to see how far he could get. _Curiosity killed the cat... But jelly-beans brought it back!, _thought Beast Boy as he downed another handful of the confections.

Finally, the game concluded with the changeling's victory, and after the finishing animation, Beast Boy retrieved his traditional Zulu fighting stick and forearm shield and went to the training room to practice his katas. He prided himself on the fact that he had managed to keep this a secret. If Nightwing had learned of this, he'd surely have him spar with him for hours on end, and, between his two buddies, he'd rather spend more time with cyborg in virtual training instead of with Nightwing in actual training. he'd rather a bruised ego to a broken body any day, no offense.

Then again, having a true sparring partner, as opposed to an imaginary one, might have certain benefits. As Old King Tawaba used to tell him, 'A warrior's greatest weapon is his mind, and just as steel sharpens steel, a mind can only be sharpened against another.'

Maybe he could spar with Raven? Certainly Brave wouldn't mind. Rage might not follow the rules, though. Granted, unpredictability is a strength as well, when harnessed, and must be defended against in it's own right. Altogether, sparring with Raven became a really good idea. He'd make the offer when she returned from the mall. She'd probably need some meditation to quiet her emotions. Or, rather, the residual emotions of the mall's patrons. A down-side to being an empath. Or, come to think of it, she may jump right into the sparring circle and relieve some pent-up strain that way. She had been taking more aggresive steps to control her emotions, venting now, instead of bottling them up.

Green lips curl into a smile at the thought, knowing that if she chose so, it'd be enough fun to counter-balance the boredom from the first part of the day. Beast Boy was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt a weight touch-down on the roof of the tower.

_Speak of the devil, and his daughter appears..._

There where two heart-beats, one quick and strong. Robust,even. Starfire.

The other was delicate, steady, and very sedate. Beast Boy's mind traveled back to the nights when he'd sit outside her door, all night long just to hear her heart's beat. He'd know it anywhere. Just as he'd know the face attached to it. Raven.

Beast Boy chided himself for his earlier comment, knowing that if Raven had heard it, things would have gone from peaceful to Vesuvius in 0.63 seconds. Not that Raven was emo. Or a goth. He didn't even think she was creepy anymore, really. Just different. Like him. Different didn't fit in a label. And she didn't try to be a label. She just was. No matter what else was going on between them, he'd always respect that about her.

If he'd leave now, store his gear in it's usual hiding spot, and run to his small bathroom, he could quickly shower before arriving in the common room to catch Raven pouring some tea out of the thermos he'd promised her earlier that day. That brew, he decided, would be made out of her tea stock. A small gesture that would mean something to her. And he liked giving her reasons to _not _hate him.

_**Focus, Beast Boy. Act now, think later**_

His calculations where only slightly off, as she was already stirring in her sweetener(honey) and cream(some of his soy milk. she must be really flustered. She usually grabs the 2.), walking towards the doorway to her room.

As he stopped to think about it, He realized it would probably be best if they ran into each other in the hallway, affording a measure of privacy.

He waited in hunter-ambush mode, around a corner that she'd have to pass to get where she was going. His prey was coming down the corridor, steady, and occasionally sipping from the tea in her clutches. A few more strides, and she'd be in pouncing distance.

_Three..._

_**Two...**_

_**Now!!**_

Beast Boy caught the floor with his face.

The impact knocked all thought of sparring from his mind. _How did she always know? I__**'m an empath, or did you forget? I can sense your emotions. **G__reat, I've made a fool of myself before you, and all I've got to show for it is a bloody nose. _a pale hand placed a hot mug of tea on the carpeted floor of the hallway._** Give me a few moments, and you wouldn't even have the bloody nose. At least I'm your only audience in this travesty. **Thanks. I know you'll keep this quiet. Too bad you can't heal a wounded ego. _Raven's eyes sparkled as her words came into my mind, **_Not even _I'm_ that powerful._**


	3. Of Book marks and Beasts

Bookmarks and Beasts

Raven sat in the darkness of her small sanctuary. It was once a small study or something, but, after a few _long_ months of Beast Boy's interruptions, Cyborg decided she needed a place where she could disappear to because, frankly, he was tired of repairing things after Raven's control slipped. A place that was sound proof, air tight and inconspicuous enough to escape _Beast Boy's_ notice. No small task. Cyborg only asked she bring her communicator with her when she went in, so she'd not miss any missions.

By point of fact, Beast Boy was the reason she was here, now.

Though, this time, not because he had annoyed her, no, _this time_ because he _hadn't bee__n._ Before, when she'd tell him to go away, he'd sit down and chat her ear off for half an hour, or more: when she said to leave her alone, he'd just smile at her exuberantly: and when she told him to let her read, he'd tell 'just one more' joke, which became ten more if she was lucky...

But now, when she said to go away, he sighed and walked out of the room. When she'd tell him to leave her alone, he _stopped talking __altogether_ and when she told him to let her read, he said "Okay, Raven," winked at her, and left to go see what Nightwing was doing.

_Nightwing!?_

He chose_ Nightwing _over_ her?!_

She was confused and indignant. She became more indignant about being confused. Then, she got confused about being so indignant. And frustrated at Beast Boy for being sweet enough to do as she asked, _f__inally_. That boy twisted her emotions more than her father… and that's saying something! Somewhere in the middle of this rant, a thought occurred to Raven.

'Did Beast Boy just give up on me?'

'Didn't he swear that would never happen?'

Deciding that the only way to work through her troubles in the Tower was to think about them somewhere else, Raven teleported to her room, as the 'meditation chamber' had no doors, windows, or any other openings, period. Else a _certain_ shape changer would find a way in and the whole purpose of its existence would be compromised.

Finding herself in her room, she prepared for an outing...

...

A black haired, blue eyed, pale young woman sat under a tree, looking at the book in her hands. Though to any passersby, it would appear that she was reading, she was, in truth, too deep in thought to even see the words on the page.

It was a beautiful day, and a good book. Children playing, lovers laughing, parents smiling, dogs barking and playing catch with their owners. As beautiful and good as they come, actually, but Rachel always seemed to have troubled thoughts running amok through her mind. She whiled away the hours, listening to the thoughts in her head, as well as basking in the glow of the emotions burning in those around her.

Rachel could do this because she was an empath.

If a telepath could read people's minds, then an empath could read their hearts. And it always seemed to lift her spirits to be in the presence of such pure joy.

Which was the basis of her sustained confusion, as one of her dear friends was the most outwardly happy people she had ever met, and though his presence was warm, there was something missing, as though the joy he felt where only a thin veneer masking his true heart, and what he really felt. But that couldn't be right, because to the best of her knowledge, though the young man had some troubles in his life, there was no mental scarring deep enough to validate such an emotional barrier between him and the world. Right? …or maybe she was wrong about him and he was just as scarred as she was… Rachel ran her fingertips along the skin of her upper arm.

Yes, she had scars. But her's were worn on the inside, thus, most did not see them. Her _father_ was most decidedly not a _dad_. Her mother was always so distant, even if they lived in the same building, and it was practically an unwritten rule that little Rachel was never to be shown ant sort of emotion, lest she, in turn, show her own. Because of this, Rachel grew up conditioned to distrust the urgings of her heart, and slowly, agonizingly so, she could feel her soul die over the years. Even now that it was allowed to grow back, she did not know how to coax a full-grown soul from the seed of one that refused to be extinguished from within her.

And thus, Rachel Angela Roth sat, and contemplated the entirety of her existence, and found that, in many places where an old scar had once been, certain friends had stepped in to bring good memories to bridge the painful wounds of her past.

_I wish to join you in the 'meditation.'_

_Oh, it is never too late to celebrate the Blorthog!_

_You may not like your birthday, but we're all glad you where born._

_You're one of the most hopeful people I know._

_You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not._

Just before she fully realized that the Titans where slowly, but surely bringing the soul-shards within her back together, a small green feather drifted down and landed on her book. Startled out of her reverie, 'Rachel' looked around to realize that it was nearing the end of the day, and she had come no closer to unraveling the mystery that was Beast Boy.

Remembering that the feather that had awakened her to the outside world had been _green_, Raven looked up to see a familiar face with an all too familiar grin.

And then the colors shifted, and he became a tanned skinned, blond-haired, blue-eyed wonder, minus some fangs and the pointiness of his ears. Raven remembered the first time she had seen him do this. While on a mission, she had been knocked unconscious, and since it was only the two of them, and they where under strict orders not to reveal their identities, Beast Boy morphed into a truly human form and brought Raven to a local hotel, where he knew there would be few questions asked. They spent the night, Raven floating above the bed, Beast Boy on the couch.

The next morning, he reported in to Robin, tactfully glossing over the awkwardness of their current situation, and entirely leaving out that Raven was unconscious. Which, at that time, unbeknownst to Beast Boy, she wasn't. Quickly figuring out what had happened, and why she was alone in a strange place with Beast Boy, Raven decided to just be glad he let her rest in the bed by herself, undisturbed. It showed great restraint on his part, and she was proud of him. She knew what it was like to need to restrain certain parts of one's self. He had his beast, she had her demon.

"It just hit me. We have a lot in common." She didn't even look up from the book lying open in her lap while saying this.

"And yet so much about us is at odds, too." _Surprisingly perceptive of him. Wait, that isn't fair. He is very perceptive. He just lacks foresight._ This, incidentally, is one of her strengths.

"Why are you here? And more importantly, how did I manage to waste a whole afternoon without you bugging me?"

"Don't worry; I haven't given up on you yet. I just figured I'd try something else."

"Really? And just what might that have been?"

"Aw, now. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I _don't_ like surprises. You _know_ that. _Don't_ do something you'll regret."

"Believe me, I'm not."

"Ok. Your funeral."

"I sure hope not." He chuckled to himself here, and glanced down at her book. "By the way, you can keep the book mark."

They sat in another comfortable silence until the last of the park's denizens fled before the encroaching night. Beast Boy reached into his pocket and retrieved his communicator. Calling Nightwing, Beast Boy reported that he and Raven were fine, and that they would be back in the tower soon. Nightwing decided that instead, since they where already out, that he and Raven should go ahead and do some patrolling, so that he and Starfire could spend the evening in. Beast Boy glanced at Raven, silently asking if this was agreeable, and took her small nod as a signifier of her assent.

"Looks like another late night for us, huh Rae?"

"I'm not thrilled about this, either, but we're heroes, and this is part of the job."

"I know. Remember, I've been a hero longer that the rest of ya'll."

"Not that it shows."

"Ouch, Rae."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"So, what? Were you planning on whispering it? I'd'ave still heard you. These satellite dishes work for more than picking up hot chicks."

"Beast boy, I have never once heard _any_ girls say that your ears were even remotely attractive, let alone seen you go off on any dates since that one time with _her_."

"It's been a few years now, Raven. You can say her name. I'm over Terra. I wrote her off when I went to help you guys with that metamorphic creature."

"I still haven't properly thanked you for your timing in that battle."

"I know, I know. 'If I'd gotten there sooner, our 'glorious leader' would not have had fight the 'strange beast that takes the properties of whatever it touches,' receiving a small concussion for his trouble, yadda yadda. Look, I said I was sorry and I meant it. The least the others could have done was believe me when I told them I saw Terra, but she didn't remember me. Thanks, by the way, for believing."

"I sensed how much it had hurt you. If you had been lying about it, then there would have been less pain, less sorrow, and more nervousness."

They had been walking toward the entrance of the park, and, still in their respective powers-generated disguises, looked for all the world like two young people who were very close. Possibly dating, but at the very least, good friends. It was at the gates that Beast Boy chose to speak again.

"You know, if you did one of your Glamouring spells on Star, Nightwing took his mask off, and Cyborg put on a holo-ring, we could probably head into town one night and spend some time as 'normal' people."

"'Normal' is over-rated."

"You never know. Could be fun."

"It's more probable that it's a disaster. Your ideas usually are."

"You're just full of barbs tonight, aren't cha?"

"It's what I do."

"Does it have to be?"

"You want me to pretend to be nice?"

"I know you have it in you, you don't have to pretend."

"Give me all your money or your girlfriend gets it." A man jumped out from the shadows and grabbed Raven.

Beast Boy saw the look in Raven's glowing eyes and responded to the man, nonchalantly. "Tell ya what. Give _her_ all _your_ money and I'll make sure she lets you walk away."

And that was when everything went wrong. Beast boy saw the man pull back the hand that he couldn't see and glimpsed the glint of the blade just before it plunged forward into Raven's body.

Raven, feeling the pain burst through her flesh, knew that her best bet would be to use the power she was summoning to enter a healing trance. She only hoped that her body could recover from the wound quickly, and that there would be no more to follow in the vulnerable state she was entering.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was not so level-headed. In his mind Raven might have just died, and it would have been all his fault. First his Parents… then Tawaba… The Doom Patrol... now Raven? NO. Not _Raven_. _Never_ her. **_He wasn't going to lose her, too_**. It was at this point that Beast Boy heard the voice. **'_Release me._ We'll avenge Her together.'** _'Fine by me.'_

And with that, the man holding the now limp, bleeding form of a young woman watched as the young man he'd assumed was her boyfriend become... what he could only describe as... a monster. In his mind, he summarized his situation quite thoroughly and eloquently.

'Crap'

He dropped the girl, and the Monster lunged forward. He thought that the animal was lunging after him, so he ran into the night, hoping to escape with his life. The Beast, however lunged not for him, but for _**Her**_. Catching her lithe form, it set her gently in the soft grass, and then sniffed the air for the scent of his prey.

With a sharp grunt and a farewell sniff to ensure she was going into her healing-sleep, the green mass was off into the night, with vengeance in its heart and blood on its mind.

… This next section has been censored due to the fact that the author believes it to be too _detailed_ for some readers. Besides, what the mind comes up with to fill the gaps is plenty scary enough. So go ahead, scare the crap out of yourselves…

So, checking back in with our heroes…

A few hours have passed…

They where in the elevator.

"Thanks for getting rid of the blood."

"It was the least I could do. You did get rid of the body, after all."

"Don't remind me..."

... a pause, then:

"So, tonight never happened?"

"Too many questions otherwise. Just another missing person that no one misses at all."

"There are times I scare myself more than you do."

"As an empath, I think it's safe to say that that's saying something. I know how much I scare you."


	4. Of Shame and Secrets

Shame and Secrets

* * *

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

_His name was Henry Simms._

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

_His name was Henry Simms._

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

_It's not going to work, you know._

_"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."_

_Dude's DEAD. Let it go._

_"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."_

_He HURT us. He deserved what he got, and oh so much more..._

_"Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos."_

_I'm just bummed that we missed the Hunt._

_"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."_

_I hope the others don't find out about this..._

_"Azarath.. Metrion, Zinthos"_

_Blood! WHEEEEE!! _

_"Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos"_

_For once, it would appear that we are not the only dark one on the team. Though it's hard to imagine Beast Boy, who seems to be as full of light and life as Starfire, to be as dark as us. Appearances can certainly be decieving._

_"Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos."_

_I can't believe he ate someone for us. Isn't that just so sweet?_

"Aza-" _What?!_

...

Beast Boy heard a small thump as Raven litteraly fell out of her trance. Sensing his chance to speak to her about the previous night's events, he made a bee-line for her door.

"What's on your mind Beast Boy?" _Apparently she'd been expecting me._

"I'd like to talk. About last night."

"Meet me on the roof."

...

"Remember how to get there?"

"Like the movie, right? 'Second star to the right and straight on till morning'?"

"Shall we then, milady?"

"Do let's."

"I assume that's a response to the affirmative?"

"Yes, and what did I tell you about assuming?"

Raven could almost swear that she heard the green eagle chuckle as it flew off into the early morning.

Determined not to let him get too much of a head start, she followed him out to sea...

...

Deep in a darkened room, a smal indicater LED light flashes, then glows steady. In that instant, the forn that had been still as death moments before began to stir. With a yawn, the figure anounced it's consciousness to the world.

A slight rumbling from it's stomach alerted it to the reason for which it had awakened. The early stages of waking allowed only the most basic of thoughts and commands to be processed, so it walked towards the place where it knew it would find what it reqired. On the way, the fog of sleep had lifted suficiently for it to remember. To remember the joy of gain: the pain of loss: the name he ws given at birth. Victor Stone. The name it took at it's rebirth. Cyborg. He could still be caled a man. He still had the required parts. But in his mind, it was easier to think of himself as an 'it'. Easier than worrying about finding someone that would accept him for what he is, and see him for who he is beneath. Easier than dealing with his wants. His needs. His urges. Easier to just not think about it. Easier to just distract hi-itself with as many different things that it took to keep his mind off of his body and it's need to be touched. Held. Loved.

Speaking of distractions, where is that refridgerator?

**_Uploading to Tower security..._**

**_.. Up-link activated._**

_Huh. Nightwing and Star are asleep in each other's arms on the couch. Not surprising._

_Where's BB and Rae?_

_The roof?_

_Those two have been the most.. interesting of the team, and these days they're spending more and more time together. Could they be..? Nah, they're to different from one another to fall in love. Besides, didn't BB tell me once that he'd given up on love? Granted, after Terra, who could blame him?_

_And Raven? She didn't know how to love. She told me that she'd never been shown love. I think she did alright with that Malchior guy. Or was it Rorek? She expained it once, but the explanation just confused me more, so I just dropped it. I'm still not sure why I was watching from the hidden sensors imbedded between the walls. 'Why didn't I install cameras in the bedrooms?' you ask. 'let's just say I decided eariy on that there were some things I most definately did not want to see.' I answer._

_Cyborg had these thoughts before. And every time he entertained them, he could feel his mind slowly slip into madness. Not because he knew his friends weren't falling for each other, but because the more he thought about it, the more he thought they were. At first he tried to convince himself it wasn't happening. 'It'd be a sign of the Apokalypse,' he'd told himself._

_Then, the world ended._

_Raven fixed it, but it still happened._

_'They're too different' he once thought. The next thought came un-bidden from the cybernetic portion of his mind: 'opposites attract"_

_And now the're secreting off into the early morning..._

**pause. rewind...**

_What? Way to confim my thoughts, guys._

...

The pair arrived at their own private Neverland just as the sun's first light broke the horizon. Mesmerized by the sight both sat speechless just watching the natural miracle that is wastd by so many. Each, in their own way, could almost hear music in it.

The majestic serenity was finally broken when the great nuclear fireball hung with enough of itself in the sky that it began to hurt to look. They looked at the sand beneath them, blinking a few times. Then their gazes settled on each other as a silent cue to initiate the conversation they both knew was inevitable. Beast Boy began.

"What are we gonna do? This isn't just going to go away. We're not that lucky."

"We can't tell the others. They'd send us to jail and kick us off the team."

"What then? Leave? I don't like that idea either. You guys are my family. Like the Doom Patrol was, untill..."

"At least the funeral was nice."

"True."

Raven hated when he was hurting so much that he lost the ability to string more than one or two words together. "New subject. Go ahead: ask me anything you want, and I'll answer the question as truthfully as I can." It was a rare treat, and he wasn't going to waste it. Hopefully it would be enough to distract him.

"Why did you come back?"

_Maybe he would waste it._ "Because the last thing I remembered before falling into the healing trance was a furry green blur. I had to make sure you were o.k."

"No, I mean after your 'father'... Why was Robin able to find you? I thought you were gone for good." He didn't say it tore him apart. He didn't have to. What hurt the most was that Robin was there for her instead of him. He wanted to go, but everyone else was all gung-ho for masks-and-capes to save her. What's a changeling to do?

"It was the penny."

"Huh?" _Eloquent, Garfield._

"The lucky penny you gave me. I was so touched by your willingness to help me and make things better for me that I never let go of that thing until the portal almost consumed me. -Do you know what a contagion link is? There are certain schools of magik that hold the belief that the simple act of making physical contact with something leaves a portion of the soul implanted in whatever was touched: A portion equal to the frequency, intimacy, and duration of the touch. There was enough of my soul unconsciously implanted into the penny that my father was able to resurect me from it. He needed to because the portal required that I sacrifice all of my being to it, and since I dropped the penny before the portal could destroy it, he did not manifest in this world at full strength. He needed to bring me back so he could sacrifice me and get all his power back. That was why you and the others where able to hurt him. And why I was able to... send him back to where he belongs. Summoning the lost souls of my home, the souls of those he killed, I was powerful enough to get my body back to the way it was. All because you wanted to give me a good-luck charm."

Beast Boy seemed to take a moment to process all of this, then: "I like you with long hair."

"I had to cut it. The longer my hair, the stronger my emotions. And they where already bad enough, considering..."

Just then, Beast Boy inhaled sharply as if just realizing something. "I held the penny too. Does that mean there's a part of me in there to?"

"No."

"But you just said..."

"That part of you lives in me. My father thought he'd use it to gain a bit more power. It was added to my essence."

"I had noticed you had gotten a bit more agressive in your self-control methods. Is that why?"

"Yes. Also, because of it, that part of me that was you is trying to reach back out to you. This has created a bond between us that's more intimate than the one I share with Nightwing."

"No codenames here, remember? Here we're not superheroes, but just people."

"Right. Our sanctuary." She couldn't help it. She smiled at him. He really was the sweetest guy she knew.

...

When the two had finally gotten back to the Tower, they made their way to the common room to find the guys watching a show about animals attacking people. Starfire was cooking. Ever since Raven recommended reading the cookbook, she'd been getting much better.

Half an hour later, though, the Titan's proximity alarm alerted Cyborg to a visitor.

They all arrived at the door just as the small young woman reached out to knock.

It opened.

"My name is Sarah Simms. I can't find my Uncle. Can you help me? He's all I have left."


	5. Of Knives and Nightclubs

Knives and Nightclubs

...

"Well, we'll certainly do what we can. Why don't you come inside and answer a few of my questions?"

No one else noticed, but Beast Boy and Raven shared a pair of worried glances.

...

"What can you tell me about his last known whereabouts?"

"All he said was: 'I'm going for a walk.' Then, he picked up his knife and walked out the door. I was worried that he was going to do something stupid, but at the time I had other things on my mind, so I let him go, to face whatever Fate had in mind for him."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Um, this may sound a little strange, but I had a dream that night where I saw him die. At least, I think I did. He might just be really hurt, or it could be less a premonition, and more a worry-induced nightmare."

"Do you have premonitions often?"

"Quite often, actually. Usually little things; someting someone will say, or wear, or even do."

"Can you identify this knife by sight?"

"Yes, in fact, if we find it, I could probably get a reading off of it."

"So could Raven. Are you saying you don't trust her to do it for you? And what 'we' are you referring to? You're a civilian, and even if you have those paranormal abilities you've hinted at, I don't know if they are powerful enough, or controlled enough, to be any real help."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn't let me help you find out what happened to what could be the last member of my family?"

"I was just testing your resolve. You just passed the test. You can help."

...

"This complicates the hell outta' things, ya' know?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps we could try to manipulate things so that we aren't implicated in this."

"Sabotage the investigation to frame someone else? That doesn't seem like the right thing to do."

"I know, but what choice do we have? Jail? Leaving? I don't like our options any more than you do, but it's either we become the bad guys, and do the wrong things, and maybe stay on the team, OR we do the right thing and never see them, and maybe even each other, ever again."

"We could run."

"You can't run from the truth Beast Boy. All we can do is hide it from those who we care about most. Or reveal it, and lose them."

"So, what this boils down to is this: what's more important to us? Being on the team? Or doing what's right?"

"A terrible decision, I know, but it's one we must make, and it's one we must make together."

"I still like the 'Bonnie and Clyde' response to this. I know it'd never work, but between my wilderness skill, and your teleportation abilities, we'd give them a good run before they finally cornered us."

"That's actually a good point. Tell you what. If we get caught, we'll just run. We'll lead a nomadic existence."

"It'll be hard without a home, but I think we could manage it."

"So, who do we frame for this?"

"How about we make the most of the opportunities we're given?"

"Shocked as I am to here those words and that level of decisiveness coming from you, I think that'd be our best option."

"..."

"..."

"What's to stop us from doing this again? What's to stop _me?_"

"I am. And vice-versa."

"And what if it happens anyway. Or worse, what if we both want to, and are working together?"

"I think I may have just the thing, but I was waiting for your birthday to give it to you. If our current circumstances demand it, I may have to present it to you before-hand."

He put a hand on her shoulder and held her with his eyes. "Whatever happens, just promise me you wouldn't make me face this life alone. Promise me you wouldn't leave me."

"Only if you promise the same thing."

The tight embrace they shared a moment later was all the promise that either one of them needed.

...

After relaying the story back to the other Titans, Nightwing decided that the team should split up into three groups. Starfire and himself would conduct their search from the rooftops, Raven and Beast Boy would go by street-level, and Cyborg would take Sarah around to wherever clues where found, so she could help with the investigation...

"How come I get stuck with the Ice Queen?"

_And cue the gratuitous bout of name-calling. Just one more of the games we play that the others don't know about and wouldn't understand._

"Oh, like it's a real pleasure to by yoked with the Lord of Lame."

_And round one goes to Raven. Damn, she's so good at this. I've had some rare moments, though when I actually win._

_**FOCUS, ALPHA SPEAKS.**_

"To answer your question, between your tracking ability, and Raven's deductive reasoning, the two of you make the perfect pair." At this point, Nightwing suppressed a smirk. "Besides, I thought the two of you enjoyed the time you spend together."

"Like having red-hot needles pressed into the skin under my fingernails."

_Ooh, pre-emptive strike. It'll be tough to beat that one…_

"Better that than to die in the frigid expanse of your embrace, weak and weary as it is."

_Had to throw that Poe reference in there so she'd know I'm not serious._

"Please, friends, must we use the words that tear the heart to pieces? Can we not just be happy and pleasant to one another?"

Their response to Starfire came in stereo.

"No."

_Now comes the sudden death round…_

"Witch."

"Mutt."

"Demon."

"Creature."

"Bookworm."

"Idiot."

"_**Monster."**_

_Huh, we both surrendered at the same time… Guess that's a draw, then._

_Now the customary glare-off._

"Alright you two. That's enough. Why don't you just put your differences aside and be nice?"

_Three years ahead of ya, buddy. The insult fest is her way of venting Ol' miss Red-cloak. Helps me with big-and-fuzzy too…_

"I suppose a truce is possible."

"That's all I can ask for… Alright. Titans, GO! "

...

"I remember he said to be on the lookout for a knife."

"Yes, I remember that part of the encounter very well…"

"Me too…"

_Is Gar growling? Apparently it affected him deeply to see me get hurt. What does that mean?_

_Perhaps you should ask him._

_I'd rather ask you, Wisdom._

_Alright. My best guess? Did you notice which form he took when he went on the attack?_

_The Man-Beast._

_According to Knowledge, he's only used it twice before, and there's only been one constant through all three instances._

_That being?_

_He only uses that form when _**We're**_ in danger and need protecting._

_So, I'm important to the most primal part of him? _

"Rae?"

"…"

"How many this time?"

"Just the one."

"Who? Hap? Knowledge? No, had to be Wiz. She's the only one that makes you nod your head in that 'there's no way to argue with you, but I really want to' kind of way."

"…"

"What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's worse: the fact that you know me that well, or the fact that I let you get to know me that well."

"Probably that you let me. It implies that you're growing a soft spot for me."

"I took the fact that you had gotten to know so much about me was testament to your determination."

Their conversation continued along this line until they happened upon something that glinted from the corner of Gar's eye. Something familiar…

"Raven, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Can you read it?"

"Yes."

_A young woman. Black hair, white skin._

_Young man, blonde. Tan._

_Anger._

_Flash of steel, squirt of blood._

_Green Monster_

_FEAR!_

"It's pretty incriminating."

"Any ideas?"

"Actually? Yes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So, Sarah, right? What kinds of things are you into?"

"You're gonna think I'm silly."

"My best friend's green and in love with a demon. What's the worst you could say?"

"Point taken. Ancient to medieval warfare. Tactics, arms, armor, the whole shebang."

"Don't like guns, huh?"

At this moment, Sarah's face darkened into a scowl that rivaled Raven's. An effect made all the more ominous by the Beast Boy-esque grin that it replaced. "No, I don't."

_**Incoming transmission.**_

_**Opening link… complete.**_

'_Cy, we found the knife. Bring Sarah to the coordinates I'm sending you. Beast Boy, out-'_

"Hold on tight, little lady. They found something."

"Good."

And with that, the T-car careened around a series of corners.

...

"Did either of you move it or touch it in any way?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll just need to-"

"Wait, Sarah. Let me scan it first. Might be some biological residue… or not. No blood. No skin cells. Not even fingerprints. Whoever did this left no physical traces."

"But they might have left psychic ones."

_Of course I did. Except, they're only the ones I _wanted_ you to find._

"I'm getting something…

_A young woman. Black hair, white skin._

_Young man, blonde. Tan._

_Anger._

_Flash of steel, squirt of blood. Her blood._

_Gun._

_FEAR!"_

Sarah toppled back, where Cy reacted in time to catch her smoothly in his robotic arms.

"I was afraid of that.."

"Of what?"

"He hurt someone, Cy. She was my age. Her boyfriend pulled a gun."

"What kind of guy brings a gun when he's walking with his girlfriend?"

"The kind that shoots someone dead in the street, and then removes all evidence of his existence."

"You may have a point, Rae."

Sarah, still in Cy's arms, looks up at him. "You're surprisingly gentle."

".. I .."

Beast Boy caught Raven's eye and nodded off toward the T-car.

Raven walked off with him in the direction he indicated, allowing him to take lead.

As they climbed in, they decided to fill Nightwing in on the discoveries they made, both about Sarah's Uncle, and the possibility of a new member. Both were certain that Cyborg would want to keep her close. Beast Boy, because he could smell the pheromone levels of the two, and Raven with a more empathic understanding.

Nightwing merely nodded his acceptance of the information, while Star was decidedly more animated. "Oh that is simply marvelous! Friend Cyborg will now have a person on whom to project his affec-"

Nightwing had cut the connection.

Raven and Beast Boy shared a look of pure mirth, then, Raven, feeling devious, decided to phase over into the front seat.

"What? Don't you want to sit next to me?"_ waggle-waggle._

"Nope. Rather sit in front of you. We're supposed to be on truce. That means we're tolerating each other right now. Barely."

"Right, right. Gotcha, babe."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what, Raven?"

"Oh, hello Sarah. Didn't see you guys come back."

"Tsk, tsk. Can't even sit in a car for five minutes before you start arguing, can you?"

"Can it, Tin-can!"

"Ooh, eloquent."

Sarah smiled to herself knowing that if these two were to busy cutting each other down, they'd never have heard her and _Victor's_ conversation.

...

Once they had all arrived back at the tower, Sarah disappeared into a guest room that Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven had just finished moving her into, considering she needed a place to stay, now that the last of her family had officially been pronounced dead, and she didn't have anywhere else to go.

They decided Sarah was in drastic need of a distraction. Once the team, plus one, had all congregated in the common room to see what Nightwing had selected for their movie night, as it was his turn to pick, they were met with a small surprise.

"Instead of movie night, we're all going to the Club. Everyone here is of age, except Beast Boy and Raven. As I doubt very seriously that you'd succumb to the temptation of underage drinking, I'll leave you in charge of keeping Beast Boy and yourself sober."

"Sir. Yes, sir."

"No more hanging out with Beast Boy. He's starting to rub off on you."

"I shall go and do the 'getting of ready'. Friend Raven, could you assist me?"

"Sure, Starfire, why not?" _WHAT am I getting myself into?_

"Yo, B. Which holo-ring you want?"

"Don't need one, remember?"

"You wanna focus on your disguise all night, or let a ring do it for you?"

"Gimme the red-head."

"That leaves the brown haired one for me."

"Well, Ya'll get ready. N.W., you and Star come ride with me and Sarah. Rae can take BB through a portal."

"That'll work."

...

Half an hour later, the six of them had all arrived at the Scene. To all passers-by, they appeared to be no less strange than the other young denizens of the night.

A tall, beefy African-American. Standing next to the veritable giant was a slightly nervous looking young lady with almond eyes.

A not-as-tall, but athletically built pale white-boy. Clinging to the athletic playboy was a blonde with sparkling green eyes.

The relatively shorter tanned skinned lanky red-head. The tan guy was elbow-in-elbow with a little lady with fire in her dark blue eyes.

Once inside, they split off. Vic took Sarah to the arcade section, Kori dragged Richard to the dance floor, and Gar and Rae accompanied each other to the tables.

Some time after, Gar spotted Richard twirling a stick with glow-rods stuck in the ends, brandishing it like a staff. Winking at Rae, he headed off with his own little show stopper. Soon after, a mock battle was staged, staff vs. chain. Objective? No contact. At first they where simply going through a few maneuvers, but things quickly escalated. It was truly a sight to behold. A clash of almost Titanic proportions. Almost a full hour of pretty, swirling lights. Rachel was almost tempted to _nudge_ things in Gar's favor, but she decided that was probably not going to be necessary, opting instead to just enjoy the show as a welcome distraction to her current situation…

...

"You really think they're involved?"

"Totally. I mean, have you seen how they look at each other?"

"Yeah, actually, I have… You know, that gives me an idea."

"Mind if I ask?"

"Where's the song book for the karaoke?"

"Oh, I am so picking the song."

...

Rachel was more than a bit surprised when she and Garfield were called to the stage. She _knew_ that Gar was innocent in this. Not only was he as shocked as she, but she had been watching him like a hawk the entire time.

"Any idea who's behind this?"

"I'll give you four guesses."

Before they could get any further, the music started, and both took a quick breath of recognition.

_**NO. WAY.**_

_**No way out, either. Gotta do it.**_

(Do it / duet-hah!)

"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore

Can love, its all that I can give to you, love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it

Love was made for me and you,..."

...

"We _so_ hate you guys right now."

They had made it back to the Tower, and were walking en masse to the commons. To alieviate the glares received by the innocent Nightwing and Starfire, Sarah told the fuming teens that their humiliating ordeal was _her_ idea, and Cyborg, her sole accomplice.

"You gotta admit, though, B, the crowd seemed to like it."

_**Wrong thing to say.**_

_You're just lucky I can't think of anything clever to come back with._

"You didn't _have _to start them chanting there at the end , though, _did _you?"

"Heh, Sorry, Rae. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time…"

"Would it have killed you though? To kiss him?"

"Because you are new, I'm going to let that question slide."

Unfortunately, 'slide' and 'Slade' sound very much alike when you are being … distracted.

Nightwing, only half-listening, twirled around, and came to a stop half an instant later, with three disks held between his fingers in one hand, and a staff in the other. "Slade?"

"No, Friend. Not Slade. The bad man will not hurt you again. He is gone. "

"Promise?"

"Yes, my Love. I promise."

Everyone else was too wierded out by the former Boy-Wonder's outburst to continue any further meaningful conversation.


	6. Of Graves and Gloves

Of Graves and Gloves

It was a cloudy day that they did Sarah's Uncle's funeral. The Titans (in disguise), Sarah, and the pastor they hired were the only ones there. The pastor's speech had just concluded, and those present were invited to say a few words.

Sarah stepped forward. "You may not have been a good man, but you made a good uncle. I know I didn't say that when you were alive, but I hope you hear it now. I made some friends, just like you said I should, so you'll be happy about that. I'm not gonna miss you, but I do wish you hadn't gone. At least I'm not alone, like you always feared I'd be."

Everyone stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what else to do. Then Cyborg stepped up to the headstone. "'Henry James Simms: Born March 14, 1953 - Died July 27, 2008.' A name. Date of birth, date of death. There's a lot of talk about what's really so important about life, death and the possibility of an after-life. Many people are sad when a loved one dies. I'm not one of those people. I know that death is a big thing. I know that those who die will never be seen again while I still breathe, but I don't see the sense in crying for them. I think they'd want us to live on. To smile and laugh, to do all the things we'd always hoped to. To live. To love. To grow. And to make the world a better place. Ya know, I've spent every moment of every day since my mom died trying to figure out what the most important thing about the whole life and death thing really is. And now I see its right here in front of me. It's not what you were called. When you got here, or when you went away. It's this little line here between. This dash between birth and death. A dash, by definition is a short, impermanent thing. A quick run. And this dash represents a life. A life that's now over. But it's ok that it's over. Because that means he's done with his race. And in the end it doesn't matter who you were, what you had, or what you made. What's important is how you lived your dash."

A minute or two later, the pastor walked away, slipping unnoticed from their midst. After about five more, Sarah looked up and told the team she was ready to go. Nightwing and Starfire rode off on the Nightbike –the antecessor of the R-cycle- leaving Cyborg, Sarah, Raven, and Beast Boy to take the T-car.

Cy wanted Sarah to sit in the front seat, but she refused, opting instead to sit behind him. Raven decided she wanted to sit there, leaving Beast Boy with the seat behind her. After they got underway, Raven rested her head on the window.

Noticing this, Beast Boy wondered why she was so tired. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt hits a tall tree. "Too many intense emotions, Rae?"

"Yes."

He wanted to help her. To ease her headache. Then he got the perfect idea! But he had to approach her correctly, or it'd be too weird. "Hey, Raven? Do you trust me?"

Raven looked at him from the side-view mirror. "You're my teammate. I trust you with my life."

"But do you trust me to put my hands on your neck?"

Raven thought that over a moment. "You're right, that does require a different kind of trust. And yes, I do."

"Okay." Beast Boy reached forward and reclined Raven's seat until she was practically lying in his lap. Then he reached down and started rubbing her shoulders and neck.

Cyborg and Sarah exchanged significant looks, but said nothing.

About ten minutes later, Raven reached for his hands and gently pulled them away. "Alright. That's enough."

"Did I help?"

"I feel like I just meditated uninterrupted for a half hour. I may have to set up regular appointments."

Beast Boy blushed at that.

...

After they had all made it back to the tower, everyone split off to do what they could to work through the feelings that everyone gets when attending a funeral.

Nightwing poured himself into his work; Cyborg buried himself up to his gears in, well, other gears, Beast Boy went out to his rock to sit quietly; Starfire went back to treating Silkie like her unborn child; Sarah, deciding she needed something to do with her hands, sought out Cyborg and helped him with whatever he was working on, being sworn to secrecy due to it's inherent nature as Beast Boy's Birthday present. Raven went to go meditate on the roof. At least, she tried to.

'Mom, Dad. Someone else died. We just had the funeral. I didn't really know them, but… can you guys keep a secret? Of course you can, what am I saying? Don't be mad at me, But it's kinda my fault he's dead. I well, I kinda… ate him… he _hurt_ Rae though. But part of me thinks I may have over-reacted. Hind-sight's twenty-twenty and all that. I don't know what to do. Gods, I miss you guys. I wish I could one day have some kids off my own. I'll try not to die on them. Just a joke, I don't blame you for dying on me. I'm even o.k. with Mother Nature for the flood that took you. And with Father Time for not giving us enough, well... time. I'm just glad for what we had. Problem is, I don't know of anyone who'd want to be with a green guy. And after Terra, I can't even let myself hope that there's a possibility any one could learn to like me for me. No one's even seen me for me since… well, since Old Tawaba died. I hope he's there with you guys. If he is, tell him I miss him too. Come to think of it, Rae's the only one that doesn't get confused by me when I show myself from under the mask that became my face. If only we didn't argue about everything. Granted, we're getting along well now. If only we didn't have to kill some one to get closer.'

Raven could feel the emotions broiling off of Beast Boy from all the way to the top of the tower. He was distraught beyond reason. More in need of a friend than she had ever seen him. She could not meditate with all that turmoil burning in one so close to her. Having it pour through their link didn't help much, either. There was just one thing for it. She had to talk to him. She focused on the beach. Imagined her self there. And when she opened her eyes, she was. After a rushing sensation of cold. She lifted off of the sand, and silently drifted towards him, stopping at just a pace from his rock...

"Hey, you."

"How do you do that?"

"The nose knows."

"Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"No offence, but I'd really rather not."

"Well, I'd really rather you did. I can't meditate with you distraught like this."

"Simple answer: don't meditate."

"'Don't meditate'? Now I know you're crazy."

"Now, now, flattery will get you nowhere." Beast Boy heard a rare, but unmistakable sound. "Huh. It worked."

"What worked?"

"Remember how I said I wasn't giving up on you, but just changing tactics?"

"Oh. Yes, I remember. Why did you decide to change your tactics?"

"I sat down and thought about it, -I know, Beast Boy …thinking? Call your 'dad' and tell him to break out the mittens and scarves. - and I realized that when I was trying to _make _you laugh, it didn't work. But the only time you _did_ laugh, I was just being my self. So, I just figured I'd stop forcing it, and just let it happen."

"How very astute of you."

"That'd probably be a better compliment if I knew what 'astute' meant."

"Just when I thought I'd lost my Beast Boy."

"_Your _Beast Boy? Is there something between us that I don't know about?" waggle-waggle

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Actually, that's what I was just thinking…"

"Sorry."

"Forgiven, forgotten."

"If it's any consolation, I'm hopeless too."

"What? Don't give me that! I know you. And as your friend, it is my duty -no, _privilege_- to lay that terrible thought to rest. You are _so_ not hopeless. You're smart; attractive; funny, in a dry, sarcastic way; deeply caring and supportive, but strong and independent enough to stand alone if necessary; and if that's not enough, you're an empath, so you'll always know exactly what your man needs. I mean it, Rae, if they let angels walk the Earth, you're definitely one of them. An angel of darkness, to be sure, but an angel none the less."

"I was wrong…"

"About what?"

"When I first met you I though you where treating me like a person, instead of a Demon. You would have been one of the few. Turns out, you looked at me and saw an angel. That's a first." Raven couldn't stop the smile.

"Wow, Dad was right."

"About?"

"He once told me, 'those who smile the least, need to the most, and when they do, their true smiles are the best ones.'"

She couldn't stop the blush either. _Does he know he's flirting with us? And does he know it's working?_ "I'd be careful if I were you. If you don't stop, you'll find yourself with an angel of darkness for a girlfriend."

"Really? So, is that a warning, or an invitation?"

"Take it however you wish to."

"Then I'll take it one step at a time." With that, he reached out, and took her hand in his.

She looked at their hands –well, her hand and his glove-, then into his eyes.

_No hesitation, but he's scared out of his mind._

_But not out of his heart. He's genuine and sincere._

"Fine by me. But we go at my pace. I won't be forced into something I don't want to do."

"Like I said: I know you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why are you always covered from the neck down?"

"Well," he pulled his hand from hers, and then removed his glove. "this is why."

Raven saw a hand. A green hand. A _scarred, hairy_ green hand. With slits where the fingernails should be. Slits eerily reminiscent of a cat's claw. As if noticing her gaze, and guessing her unspoken question, he extended a set of claws from each fingertip, then retracted them. _Shame. He's ashamed of this?_ She reached out and touched her fingertip to his. _Surprise, relief._ She then reached out to grasp his hand, tracing a scar with her finger. _Gratitude._ "It's like this all over?"

"Give or take."

"One day I'll have to hear their stories."

"Deal. So, when's our fist date?"

"I'm going to let this count as it."

"And here I thought I'd have to wait, like, a week or something."

They smiled at each other. Warm, open smiles.


	7. Beast Boy's morning surprise

Beast Boy's Birthday Bash, pt. I

"I'm alive!?"

An admittedly odd way to greet the day, or pre-morning in this case, and Beast Boy didn't know why he shouted it at the top of his lungs immediately upon awakening. Further, he had no clue why he was awake at this hour. He thought for a moment, and suddenly remembered the dream he was having. Or did the word 'nightmare' fit better? Yes. Nightmare… 'You can be _any_ pet Soto wishes? CHANGE!! _CHANGE!!_' - 'Terra, why?' … 'Maybe she wanted to keep you… as a _pet_.' Beast Boy absent mindedly rubbed his neck. The feel of the heavy metal collar had been so real.

_**THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE…**_

And he tried to, but instead found sleep trying to wash over him again, to pull him back under the tender mercilessness of his subconscious. He decided to let it. Hopefully, he'd have sweeter dreams this… go… round…

...

Raven sighed her relief into the emptiness of the kitchen as she felt Beast Boy return to his slumber. She hated using their bond to manipulate him like that, but she couldn't risk getting caught, especially not by him. _Sweet dreams, Dearest._

It had been three days since their 'first date' and they'd since gone on a second, more official date with the full knowledge and consent of the team. He took her on a hike and a picnic through his favorite stretch of the woods. She'd decided not to tell Beast Boy that every time a mosquito landed on her bare legs, she'd cause it to explode. Annoying pests aside, she enjoyed herself thoroughly. And for once, that 'annoying pest' thought wasn't directed at her … friend? …boyfriend? …her Beast Boy. Just what was he to- _**think of something else…**_

_**Okay…**_

Sarah had officially joined the team, wielding a spear shaped device with an energy projector built into the shaft, -courtesy of Cyborg- and wearing a winged power armor that gave her the appearance of a metallic angel. This she worked with him on, both to get the measurements right, and because they used any excuse they could get to be near each other. Because she looked like one of Heaven's Host, she called herself 'Seraphim'.

_Ding_

_Huh? Oh, that's right. Pay attention to what you're doing, Raven._

Just a few more finishing touches, then a simple charm and she'd be done with this leg of what she'd had planned for his birthday, which was tomorrow, but the team decided to celebrate it privately today, so they could have the big 'all-titans-everywhere-invited' party they were throwing for him tomorrow. Then all she had left was to wrap his gift she'd had special ordered, and personally enchanted over the intermittent time between that trip to the mall and now.

...

She was in the training center with him, working through a batch of repaired Slade-bots that they decided to keep for just this purpose. Of course, this was _after_ Cyborg worked through the schematics and removed all those pesky and 'non-essential' additions that the villain built into them to keep his decrepit fingers in them. Now they were just training bots. With a face that inspired … focus.

Granted, Sarah never met the guy personally, so she didn't automatically hate him by sight, but after Victor shared the story with her –during an empathic link- she learned to hate him as much as the others.

One of them was attempting a flying kick at her. She braced the base of her spear against the arch of her foot, aiming the blade for the place where the base of the breastbone would be in something more human than their original master. At the moment of impact, she spied another charging her. Swinging her weapon, she dislodged the hapless flyer into the onrushing fool. One managed to sneak up and grab her from behind. Arms pinned to her side, she decided to slam her helmeted head backward into it's 'brow' causing a slight bolt of electricity to course through the suit, due to contact with the wiring beneath.

She was unharmed, because of the under suit she wore which effectively acted as insulation from all the things the armor itself didn't protect her from. Two more, each charging her from opposing sides, she brought her 'wings' in close, as if shielding herself from the imminent attack, but the instant her enemies came in range, she unfurled her wings, each would-be attacker catching a face full of metallic feathers, and knocked them back by a few yards. _Note to Self: thank Vic for the strength enhancements built into the suit._

Just then, a flash of blue roared across her field of vision, coming from where the suit said he was, as depicted on the small radar in her heads up display. They had spent many an hour in battle simulations such as this, and they had made a good pair, each of them intense in close range combat, but with enough ranged capability to keep enough of their foes at bay to ensure they never become overwhelmed. At first she was shy and cautious, but soon found the warrioress within her.

A warning flash grabbed her attention. One of the bots had locked on to her with its gu-energy projector. She caught the beam on her wing, this time actually using it as a shield. A spear flashed through the air to land in the offending bot's photo receptors. The extra momentum stapled it onto the wall. She still had issues with guns. Bashing her foes out of the way, Sarah went to retrieve her spear, then turned it around and activated her own energy projector, emitting a purple-blue wave of concussive force and disabling the bot she'd seen take aim at Vic. He flashed a smile as they both went back to training.

...

Starfire moved beneath him, bringing Richard to the world of the waking. Smiling at the memories of the previous night, the man once known as Robin, Boy-Wonder, now called Nightwing, rose from the bed in her room, waking her in the process. _Hadn't intended that. Not a problem though..._ "Morning, Sunshine."

"I have told you before, Dear Richard, that my name is 'Starfire,' not 'Sunshine.'"

A good-natured chuckle colored his words. "It's a term of endearment, my love."

"Oh. If that is the case, then a Good Morning to you as well, Moonbeam."

_Not quite the 'proper' response, but it'll work. Sort of fitting, though. She's the sun to me, and I'm her moon. Poetic, really._ He smiles at her as he walks through the door, returning the mask that he wears for the world, but not for her.

...

Beast Boy was lying precariously on the top bunk of his bed. Apparently, the 'sleep in a tree' instincts won out tonight, instead of the 'burrow into the ground' instincts that'd have him waking up under his bottom bunk. Or in a pile of clothes.

He twitched in his sleep. Not normally an incident of any great circumstance, but because of his position, this one twitch was enough to shift the balance he was previously managing. Unfortunately for him, it shifted him in the wrong direction. And after his body had more off the bed than on, gravity had seen its opportunity to do what it had spent all night trying to accomplish. Beast Boy awoke to the sound of a resounding _THUMP_, followed by a small _pop._

The thump he was used to. The pop, not so much. Looking around his den-_ROOM,_ for the cause of the sound, he spied a line of … one, two, three, -fourteen cupcakes. One had a candle in it.

_Those weren't there last night. _He stood, to get a better perspective. _Green icing, purple letters on each one except the one with the candle. H-A-P-P-Y-candle-B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y. Happy birthday. I wonder who… Raven. Must have put a spell on them to appear when I woke up. She always was clever._

...

Minutes later, Beast Boy was licking frosting from his fingers as the last cupcake disappeared behind his fangs-_TEETH,_ and walked into the Tower commons, to find Raven watching a documentary on the Salem Witch Trials.

She turned and smiled at him, both glad for his arrival, and amused at the sight of him sucking on his finger.

_He looks so _cute_ like that._

_Guess that means he liked the cupcakes._

_Just promise me you'll poison a batch for me, and I'll send them to what's left of the H.I.V.E. Five._

_But, we don't know when their birthday is…_

_You're an idiot._

"The girls talking again? Or is the T.V. rotting _your_ mind, too?"

"Both. I was wondering something earlier. What, exactly, are we?"

"Superheroes?" It struck him then just how much he liked the sight of her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No. I meant: what, exactly, are we _to each other?_"

_**Mate QUESTIONS us? **__She's not our mate… yet. Maybe one day. I hope. _"I'll answer your question with one of mine. How far do you want us to go?"

"I thought you said you'd take this one step at a time."

"I did. I am. I will. I just want you to mark the destination."

"We've been friends now for so long."

"It's not like that's stopping. We're still friends. Friendship's a good, stable relationship that makes a firm foundation for long-term romance."

"How long-term?"

"How's forever sound?"

"Don't promise me something you can't give."

Garfield just grinned at her. _It's not time yet, but when it is, I'll have to tell her everything._ "Then how's this: I'd like to spend a really long time with you around. I'm not talking marriage. Between your demon and my beast, that'd be a hard cake to sell. Besides, we don't need the publicity Nightwing and Star have. Of course, if Rachel Roth wants to wed her boyfriend, they could always elope to Vegas, or something…"

"Of course _you'd_ turn this into a joke. You're lucky I needed the laugh."

"If you didn't need the laugh, you would've killed me a long time ago."

"Wow. You _can_ be right, sometimes."

"I wonder who else could wind up marrying someone who started out wanting to kill them."

"There is this one guy in a series of books I once read…"

...

A few hours passed and lunchtime rolled around, after which, came the presents…

"Please, Friend Beast Boy, open mine first."

"Alright, why not?" Beast Boy held the box, and tested the weight of it, trying to guess its contents before opening it. It wasn't light, but there was no strain on his arms to hold it. He gave an experimental squeeze, and found that it yielded nicely… _hmmm, I wonder…_ he brought it to his ear, gently shaking it. _Faint rustling… Clothes? Paper?_ _One way to find out._ Using one of his sharp canine teeth, he made a small tear in the wrapping paper at one of the corners of the gift, then pinching one of the flaps he just created, tore it free of the box beneath, revealing the type of cardboard utilized in custom clothing stores city-wide. _New costumes? Cool!, now I don't have to buy any myself._ Sticking a finger in the space between the box and its lid, he tore his way around three edges, and removed the wrapper in one piece.

Then, finally, he opened the box to find three sets of two different kinds of outfits, with an order form for more of the same, or some of a different design, paper-clipped to a catalogue of other options. The outfits themselves weren't half as bad as he thought they might have been, one of which being a larger copy of the one he now wore, the other using a brighter shade of purple in combination with a white material that he liked the texture of. His only problem was with the shorter sleeves, but he figured he could wear his gloves with them and be ok, as his forearms weren't horribly scarred. Just, normally so. And he'd seen other guys walking around with as much hair on their arms as he did, so that wouldn't be a problem, either… and if anyone did have a problem with his looks, he'd just remind them that he didn't have to be a hero, he'd chosen it. That means he can look however he wants to, critics be damned. Except for Raven. He cared about what she thought.

"Thanks, Star. They're great." He said through his this-hurts-my-face-it's-so-big grin.

"You truly like it?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful!"

Sitting next to her was their leader, who silently handed him his gift. Beast Boy tested its heft as he took it from him, noting also how much it gave beneath his fingers. Bringing his other hand over to hold the gift more securely, he found that the other side had a gap in the middle as if it was wider at the top and bottom than in the middle. Exploring further, he found that this phenomenon continued around the two other edges. "A book?"


	8. Beast Boy's birthday surprise

Last time, on 'Early Morning Tea' ...

__

Sitting next to her was their leader, who silently handed him his gift. Beast Boy tested its heft as he took it from him, noting also how much it gave beneath his fingers. Bringing his other hand over to hold the gift more securely, he found that the other side had a gap in the middle as if it was wider at the top and bottom than in the middle. Exploring further, he found that this phenomenon continued around the two other edges. "A book?"

"I know, books are more Raven's thing,-"

At this point, Beast Boy had the wraping paper off-

"-and I can return it if you don't like it. But,-"

First thing he noticed was the infamous double-helix on the cover-

"-I figgured that since its a book on bio-genetics,-"

Beast Boy read the title. 'The Language of God.' Beast Boy thought that an odd name for a book on genetics, but, it kinda made sense.

"-it would help you understand your powers a bit better.-"

Here, he read the sub-title.

"-Maybe even help you get more creative with them. And-"

And it was just now that everyone realized that he hadn't moved or even breathed since he had.

...

Raven could feel her consuousness being torn away from the here-and-now as it always did when she was having a vision. She didn't have much time to think about it, however, as she was overwhelmed by many powerful, mixed emotions. She was sitting in a tree, watching a river that was too big carry a small boat over the waterfall. She heard a voice that wasn't hers cry out from her throat, 'Mom!!' 'Dad!!' 'No...'

...

"Wassa' matter B?"

Beastboy spoke as if to himself. "I thought I'd lost them. I went back to look for them, but they were already gone. Now, I know why. Someone else got to them first. And based a book on them. It's like having a small part of them back..."

No one had any idea what he was talking about.

Then, out of nowhere, Raven screamed at the top of her lungs in a voice that can only be described as 'gut-wrenching.' "MOM!!" "DAD!!" "No..."

She broke down and cried, right there. If everyone was confused before, they where flabberghasted now, as Raven would NEVER cry out for her 'father.' And if she did, she certainly wouldn't call Trigon the Terrible 'dad.'

Between her sobs, Raven muttered something along the lines of "I could have saved them."

Then, Beast Boy understood, just as Raven spoke in her normal tones.

"They were your parents, weren't they? And you had to watch them die."

"Yes. They were. And yes, I did."

Cyborg glanced at the book over his friend's shoulder. "Based on the notes of Dr.s Mark and Marie Logan, may they rest in peace." Victor Stone began thinking about his own lost Mother.

Nightwing knew that Beast Boy would cherish this book just as he would always keep the poster of the Flying Graysons that was hanging in the back of his closet, just behind his original 'Robin' costume. The one he wore before he ever met Bruce.

Starfire didn't know what it felt like to watch your parents die. As far as she knew, hers were still on Tamaran, and though they had been present, her parents never seemed to be 'there' for her or her sister. Starfire wondered which was worse: to have loving parents torn from you, or to never have your parent's love in the first place. Perhaps Raven could explain it to her. Raven always could.

Sarah could feel the pain of her compatriots, but felt that it was best to let them deal with the hurt on their own. Sharing was good, but some things had to be kept to yourself. Like how she herself had been to too many funerals for her liking.

"So, Who's next? Sarah?"

"What? Oh. I didn't get you any thing... Sorry."

"What? Dude, look to your left. See that goofy look on Cy's face? I've never seen him that happy. I'll accept that as your gift."

"Technically, she did help me with my gift, so I guess I should say it's from both of us."

"Very chivalrous of you, Cyborg."

"Meh, what can I say? I've even got the shiny armor..."

"Alright, alright, the suspense is killing me. What'dja get me?"

"This."

Beast Boy opened the small box. "... a key-card?"

"Exactly."

Realization dawned on Beast Boy. "What's it go to?"

"Uh-uh-uh! First, I need to encode it to you." A small panell slid back on Cy's left arm, revealing a slot and a finger-print reader. Cyborg inserted the card, and then turned to his friend, holding his arm out expectantly.

Raven could feel Beast Boy tense up. He'd have to take his glove off again. This time, with the whole team present. She knew he was trying to think of a way to get out of this without hurting anyone's feelings too bad, but Raven felt that this was something he had to face. She wouldn't let him run from himself. "Beast Boy. It's okay."

'Well, if Rae says it's okay, ... ' Beast Boy thought to himself as he pulled off his glove, and put his claw-_finger_ on Cy's forearm.

Beast Boy braced himself for the revulsion that he knew was coming.

Any minute now, they'd start calling him a monster, a freak, an animal. Sarah's Uncle be damned, they'd kick him off the team for this.

Any minute now...

__

beep. click.

"There, now. All done."

Beast Boy opened an eye and saw his best buddy holding out the key-card.

No one was laughing. No screams, shouts or curses. No one bad-mouthing him in any way.

He reached out and took the card in his non-gloved hand, just to make sure his friend had seen it. Beast Boy noticed Cy's lips start moving.. _here it comes..._

"Now let's go see what it goes to, shall we?"

"Uh, sure." This time, the one once known as Garfield Logan's grin was as genuine as it was big. "Do let's!"

The team followed their cybornetic companion as he trundled down the stairs to the garage.

As the doors opened before him, they saw the T-Car, the Night-Bike, and then they saw another motorcycle. One that was obviously built to be Eco-friendly.

"You guys built me a bike? SWEET!! Dude, this is the greatest Birthday in the history of forever! New costumes, a book about my parents, and a new ride! I'm _so_ calling it theThe Beast-Bike!" He turned expectantly to his mate_-girlfriend_ and grinned at her. "I saved the best for last, too, didn't I?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

That poor wrapping paper never had a chance.

But when he opened the box, Beast Boy was confused. There was a small leather strap, too short to be a belt, too long for a bracelet...

"You got me a collar?"


	9. Beast Boy and Raven

_"You guys built me a bike? SWEET!! Dude, this is the greatest Birthday in the history of forever! New costumes, a book about my parents, and a new ride! I'm so calling it the The Beast-Bike!" He turned expectantly to his mate-girlfriend and grinned at her. "I saved the best for last, too, didn't I?"_

_"I'll let you be the judge of that."_

_That poor wrapping paper never had a chance._

_But when he opened the box, Beast Boy was confused. There was a small leather strap, too short to be a belt, too long for a bracelet.  
"You got me a collar?"_

He wasn't just 'angry.' He was beyond 'vehement.' He was past 'livid.' He was pissed.

"Don't you know what this is? It's a symbol, Raven! Of ownership, of-of submission, oppresion, slavery. Of domestication. Is that it, Raven? You wanna 'Tame the Beast?' Huh, Rae? Is that what you think of me? ... as a pet? ... Raven, how could you?"

"I didn't mean- ... It's not- ...I-" Raven didn't know how to respond to him without a break in character. So, she did the only 'Raven' thing she could think of. She gathered the shadows to her and began dissolving into the floor.

But not before Beast Boy saw the tear slide down her cheek...

Stunned silence filled the room.

"What have I done? I must set this right."

Beast Boy was out the door to tear the Tower apart to look for her, and the others where about to join him, or to admonish him, but were all stopped by Tamaranean strength. "He has initiated the Rite of Rigmar."

"Vic?"

Initiating Tamaranean-English translator.

.  
...done.

"Tamaranean ritual involving the restoration of a bond after grievous wrongs have been commited by both parties involved. They have to resolve this between themselves. We can not interfere."

"Oh"

...

Beast Boy left no stone unturned in his search of the tower. Literaly tearing through each level from the lowest basement to the door to the roof, which he now faced, and found neither hide nor hair of her, though he did get 'distracted' by her scent in a number of places. He had to force himself to keep moving, refusing to settle for anything less than Raven herself.

He loved her. He could admit it to himself, now. He'd seen all the signs, but hadn't really pieced it together untill he saw the tear she'd shed over him.

It was funny, really. Terra cried all the time. When she didn't get her way. When she got hurt. When she felt lonely. When she wanted something. When she was happy. When she was mad. She cried more in the short time he'd known her than he had his entire life.

But Raven had been there all throughout his time as a Titan, and he could count on one hand all the times he'd seen her cry. He'd known about her pain, her loneliness, her quiet anguish. But she kept it all inside.

Something Tawaba once said echoed back to him from across the years, and over the ocean. "Tears are the messengers of the heart, Garfield. But unlike most messengers, the more there are, the less they have to say." He didn't get that back then, but he did now. He'd also learned that the fewer the tears, the more they had to say.

Passing through the door, talons reaching, wings unfurling, a small, green falcon zoomed toward the one place left that he could think of to find her at. _And he was going to find her._ On the horizon ahead, a small black smudge that slowly grew into a whirlwind of broken trees, rocks, and black energy. In the eye of the storm was a small flash of purple.

Shifting into a monkey, he clung to one of the larger logs orbiting the dark damsel, and, switching the items he'd brought with him from feet to hand, he leapt from one thing to another, constantly circling her, and ever drawing nearer. It was almost as if some sicko had taken their whole relationship, over all this time, and gave it a physical representation.

Raven, alone, in the middle of nowhere, with all Hell breaking loose around her, and him risking everything just to get a little closer, just to bring her a little flash of sunshine, to bring her a bit of true happiness. Even if he'd never had much of his own to share. He never had much of anything, come to think of it. But right now, he knew that if she'd only ask, he'd share everything he'd ever had, and everything he'd ever have. And maybe they could share all the things neither had ever had...

She was just about as far away as the next log, so he leapt for it, catching it at the last minute. One last lunge, and he reached out for her cloak, slipping at first, then catching it in his other little monkey hand. His momentum wrapped both her cloak and himself, now, once again, himself, around her.

He could finally see her face. She was trying everything in her power to hold the ache inside. He held her, not knowing what else to do.

"Rae, I am so sorry. You deserve so much better than all of this. I bet now you wish you'd never met me."

"Don't do that..."

"... Do what?"

"Don't tear yourself apart over my foolish mistake."

"Why? So you can?"

"Touche."

The wind was still howling, but it had slowed considerably.

"Rae, why were there two collars? Was it one for each of us?"

"I was trying to make something that would help us control our other selves."

"I guessed as much about the time I was tearing through the hallway between our rooms, and the one kinda fell off of the other where they had been stuck together a moment before."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you here, now?"

The wind was almost still.

"You're the empath, you tell me. What do you feel from me?"

His only response was the smile on her face.

"So, how do they work?"

"The collars themselves are designed to reduce the urges that don't come from the dominant personality type. -That's us. The pendants tie the will of the collared Psyches, your Beast; my Demon, to the will of the ones the pendants are encoded too. Bird for me, Paw-print for you."

"So, let me get this straight. There's three ways this can happen.  
1) Neither of us put one on, and things go on as they will.

2) I wear this one, you wear that one, and we have complete control of ourselves, and we live our lives as we each see fit.

3) I wear that one, you wear this one, and we each live our lives under the mercy of the other."

"Just about that, yes."

"In that case, here's what we'll do"  
...


	10. Of Birds and Beasts

Beast Boy's Birthday Bash, Interlude

"So, how does this ritual work?"

"It is common on Tamaran For an individual to be strong-willed, independant, and unyielding. So, too, is it common for simple disagreements to escalate into vicious argument, sometimes even being resolved only after physical confrontation. The Wise amongst my people in days gone by devised a ritual to be undertaken by those who were close and had slighted one another, as a means of mutual atonement that demanded neither blood nor death. They felt that if our people were to survive into a space-faring age, we'd need to set aside many of our favorite methods of destroying ourselves."

Nightwing turned to Cyborg.

"Stage one: The two people wound each other deeply. The pain could be physical, mental, or emotional. Tamaraneans do not believe the soul can be hurt. We witnessed this stage first hand. The key event in this stage is that one or both involved seek to set the wrong things right.

"Stage two: The two people are isolated from outside influence, mainly to maintain the integrity of their efforts. No one wants their sincerity questioned, so outside interference is forbidden else the one will suspect the other only sought restitution to please the meddling party. During this stage, the two work through their various grievances. It is said that the more they can work through, the stronger their bond will become.

"Stage three: The bond is restored, often strengthened, and they return to society, where a feast is held in their honor, celebrating their new-found closeness.

"Generally, the full Ritual is only undergone once for every bonded pair, and each time the bond grows or changes nature. I.E.; aquaintances to friends; friends to close friends, friends or close friends to lovers; lovers to wedded couple; wedded couple to parents; parents to grand-parents; and finally, if they survive to this piont, they have one last Rigmar before The Long Walk, which they will take together. this is why Friendships are a big deal to Tamaraneans. To be a Tamaranean's Friend is to accompany them throughout life, and sometimes, beyond it."

"Wow."

"Something tells me our teammates are in for a long night."

"That something is most likely correct, Friend Seraphim."

...

It was raining on the island.

**Hard.**

Not that our heroes noticed, as they had long since been enshrouded in a domed structure built from the interwoven plant fibers that were all that remained of the island's vegetation. Strangely enough, though, the fibers had interwoven in such a way that the individual cells maintained their hold on vitality. In short, the bizarre hybrid of a dome was alive.

...

"What ever happened to the Beast Boy that stuck his foot in his mouth every time he opened it?"

"He got tired of choking on his ankle. More acurately, he took the advice of a trusted friend and started thinking before he spoke."

"You mean to tell me his mind became capable of sustained thought?"

"He blamed that on another of his friends. One of the female persuasion, and a bit more dear."

"Only a bit?"

"To young Gar Logan, a trusted friend was worth a thousand times their weight in gold. Even if they were an adult."

"Would you tell me about them? If they're this important to you, I'd like to hear about them."

"If I where to tell about him, I'd have to tell about everything I've been through, just to tell it right."

"There's nothing I'd like more, right now."

"Then, a story for a story?"

"A fair enough request."

"Umm, heh, Ladies first?"

She knew his reluctance to share wasn't born of timidity, mistrust, or anything like that, but out of simple nervousness about laying his soul bare before another. She knew, because she felt the same way. "Flip you for it?"

"How about we just flip a coin instead?"

"Spoilsport."

"That's my line."

"I'm still entitled to it. I do have a coin we can use."

"I thought You didn't carry money."

"I don't. But this is a special case..."

Raven removed the clasp on her cloak, and opened a small section in it's back, producing a half-charred copper disk. She noticed his eyes widen and his nostrils flare as he scented the air...

"I haven't smelled that particular brand of brimstone since you became the 'portal' ... is that our lucky penny?"

Her embarassed blush was enough of an answer for him. "I'll flip, you call it."

"Heads."

"Are you sure you don't want tails?"

"If I was just after tails, I'd've gone a lot farther with Terra. Something I'm grateful to Slade for actually."

"That's going to need an explanation."

"Then flip the coin."

"You do realize that this is the point of no return. After I flip this coin, and we tell our stories, there's no going back. We can't behave like bickering children anymore. We'll be too emotionally involved."

"We're already too emotionally involved, otherwise what happened today wouldn't have happened."

"Sorry, by the way, for ruining your birthday."

"You mean my rebirthday?"

"Rebirthday?"

"This is Beast Boy's Birthday, not Garfield Logan's. This is the aniversary of the day I went green."

"Really? What happened?"

"Flip the coin and find out."

"I so Hate you right now."

"I love you too. Now flip the coin."

"You're sure I can't stall anymore?"

"Rae, if all either of us do is wait on the other to make the first move, we'll never get anything done. Now flip the coin before I take it from you and flip it my self."

"Fine. ... Tails it is. Guess that means I go first. Like I told Starfire, I was born on Azarath. But really, my story begins before that, with my Mother's..."

...

"Wow, So, let me get this straight... Your Mom was tricked into joining a cult, got raped, was hunted by the cultists after her escape, contemplated suicide, was found by the Monks of Azarath, who asked her to leave behind everything she knew and cared about to give birth to a demon's child, destined to be the undoing of everything she had ever known, and once having given painful birth to said child, was ordered not to have any emotional attatchment to her only child?"

"You've got the basics of it."

"So that's where you get it from."

"Get what, exactly?"

"Your inner strength. Few could handle even half that stuff, but from the way you're talking, she was a trooper. A whole lifetime of misery, and she's still kickin'."

"I doubt she's kicked anyone in a long time, Azarathians are pacifists."

"And here you are putting the 'fist' in 'pacifist.'"

"I'm not on Azarath, am I?"

"Good point. So, your story?"

"Like I said, I was born in a place called Azarath..."

...

"That explains a lot. There's only one thing I wanna know. Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Your 'Father.'"

"Oh. Of course not."

"Liar."

"Fine. I love Trigon the Terrible, as a daughter loves her dad. Are you happy now that I've admitted it?"

"The question isn't how I feel, it's how do you feel about finnaly letting it out?"

"I, ... Loving my Father is proof positive of my true demonic nature."

"That is so not true! If any thing, it means the opposite. Only one close to the Divine can be capable of loving such a monster as your 'dad.'" He didn't add that, deep down, he felt he could have easily sliped 'me' in as the last word in that sentence, and it wouldn't change the statement one bit. "Demons can't love, they lost that ability when they Fell from Grace."

"If you and I are going to spend any amount of time together at all after this, -and, being teamates, as well as whatever we're becoming, that's a strong possibility- I'l need to set the record staight here. Demons can love. They've lost the ability to be loved. How did you feel after Terra betrayed us?"

"I was heart-broke. I was willing to spend my whole life with her, and she just threw me away. I really thought she understood me, but she didnt. I doubt I'll ever love anyone so much again, so I don't get hurt like that any more, because all my love for her turned into such pain ... Sorry, I should trust you more than that, but the wound is still very deep."

"'Malchior' hurts just as much. But that's the point I'm making. A person's first Love is almost always the strongest, and when that love is broken, the pain is equal to the love given. And each and every Demon's first love was the truest, purest love possible, straight from the One Above. Immortality forced them to find a way of dealing with an otherwise fatal heartache. With the 'God-shaped hole' in their souls. Is there any wonder they're so full of spite?"

"Never saw it like that."

"Few ever do. So. What's your story?"

"Ever hear of a place called 'Upper Lamumba?'..."

...

"So if Slade hadn't showed up right when he did, you would have kissed Terra and mentally imprinted on her as 'mate'?"

"Forever trapped loving a manipulative, Geokinetic sociopath that didn't really love me, but had an obsessive fixation on me. ... Wow, all this reading has done me some good."

"You read? And yet you still do everything possible to stop me from doing the same?"

"I only read at night, when everyone else is asleep and I can't get the nocturnal instincts to call it a night. You read as if it's the only thing to do."

"Maybe it's the only thing I can do that doesn't put everything and everyone I care about at risk."

"So, you'll never have any of life's simple joys?"

"What, like all the things hormone-crazed youths partake in these days?"

"Umm, What ever could you be referring to, Raven?"

"Relax, I'm certain you're not a pervert, even if you are mostly an animal. An impressive feat, by the way."

"Oh, uh, Thanks?"

"While we're on the subject, 'that week' is coming up." Beast Boy knew what week she was talking about. It was an unspoken understanding that while she reached the peak of her natural cycle, the two would avoid each other as much as possible, considering he was the most succeptible to her scent durring that time, as Cyborg had an implant that filtered it out of his systems, and Robin/Nightwing was too ga-ga for Starfire to notice even that..., and Beast Boy's animisticaly enhanced senses would pick it up instantly. He couldn't even walk past her room during that time. Or wherever else she was.

"Ok. I guess I could get a start on that book Nightwing gave me, as a pretense for avoiding you. If I'm in my room reading, no one will think it odd that I'm not bothering you, because I found a book to distract me."

"You do play the 'I got distracted' card a lot, They'll probably buy it."

"What can I say? The world is full of shiny things."


	11. For you

Nightwing awoke the next morning, with a rumbly lil' tumbly. And if anyone heard him say that, he'd ensure that they'd hear the sweet melody of fists to face next. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw that his two teammates-siblings-friends had returned from their recent exodus to... God-knows-where. Asleep on the couch, they seemed to have only arrived a few hours earlier. Wait, are they holding hands in their sleep?

Nightwing decided that if his subconsciousness was going to feed him random, and potentially upsetting imagery, it might as well do it from the relative safety and security of his own bed. His early snack forgotten, he made his way back to his "Bird-cave" as it had been affectionately dubbed by his Titan's family. He still didn't like the name, but, alas, it had stuck.

Crawling under the covers, Dick Grayson drifted to sleep muttering a lullaby of 'green and grey, united by fate: willing to love, quick to hate...'

...

There was something poking her in the back. It wasn't annoying her, but it was slightly uncomfortable. uncomfortable enough to rouse her from her slumber to see the Sun's incessant streams of cursed brilliance passing over her shoulder. one hand had gone numb from the way she'd been laying on the arm attached, and there seemed to be a strange purple and black pillow that was rather warm, as if with it's own inner heater. The weight that rested on her lower body must have been there all night, because she isn't uncomfortable with it. Or the length of really warm ... whatever it is, that had been laid out behind her.

Then all the pieces fell into place as she looked at her hand to discern when the 'pins-and-needles' feeling would take over. She saw green. Shurely, her hand hadn't grown gangrenous in a single night? No, that's Beast Boy's hand. In mine. To Raven's own immense surprise, she smiled.

...

Beast Boy stirred in his sleep, and one bleary eye opened. This is a dream, right? Raven doesn't smile. And she definitely doesn't smile at me. She smirks. Grins. Sneers. Leers. But a smile? A really real smile with flashing canines and everything? I must still be in a dream. But, why is my hand numb? looking at said appendage, the entirety of the previous evening's events came crashing back to his barely conscious mind. Through his own big-and-toothy, he heard Raven's gentle greeting.

"Happy Birthday, Gar."

To which, of course, he just had to respond, "Well, so far, so good."

...

A few hours later, after some of the guests had arrived, Jinx, Kid Flash, Cyborg and Seraphim all declared an all out royal rumble on the Game station, and after every Titan had their turn in the tournament Cyborg, who had been holding back on the Birthday Boy, won, after said changeling took a fall, ensuring that the young man's best friend got the glory he so missed from his days as an athlete.

While the group was singing Cy's praises, Beast Boy sought out the tug on his collar that he wore out of sight under his own uniform. He found her sitting by the window, reading one of her thicker tomes. By the way she was skimming back and forth, Beast Boy guessed she was holding one of her many spell books.

"Hey." was his simple greeting as he plopped down beside her.

"You do realize that everyone knows you gave Cyborg the win."

"Well, I didn't want to win if it was just going to be a 'hey-it's-your-birthday-so-I'll-go-easy-on-ya' victory."

"Fair enough... Are you comfy?"

A small mew, followed by a rumbling purr were her only reply as a small green cat curled up in her lap. Resigning herself to the admittedly pleasant sensation of his purring on her thigh, she reached down and began stroking his fur.

"Look, guys, Raven's got herself a new pet!"

Beast Boy morphed back just long enough to give Aqualad a cyclopean glare that would have done a certain one-eyed-villain proud.

Raven, howver, was much more vocal in her response. Letting her hood fall back, and lifting her chin to proudly display the paw-print emblem hanging from her neck, Raven spoke three words. "So does he."

...

And now a preview of my next story, which will exist within it's own continuity, independant from this one, but with the same two characters. I can't help it. I love these two together, though I'm stil not happy with my BeastBoy. I just don't think I'm quite nailing him. Meh, If at first you don't suceed, find a bigger hammer... or something...

...

"Hey, Rae, ..."

And with those two words, Raven's reverie was shattered. "What, Beast Boy?"

"I'm just curious about some stuff Rae, no need to tense up. If It's alright, can I ask you about some things?"

Sighing heavily, she put the book aside. _This could take a while._ Better to just let him ask now -_especially since he seems to be taking this seriously_- than to refuse him, only to endure hours of pestering. "What kinds of things do you wish to know about?"

Beast Boy sat down on the other end of the couch. Robin and Starfire were out patroling, and Cy was working on some new something-or-other in his workshop. "I've been doing some thinking over the past few months,-" his eye twinkled in his I'm-being-serious-but-I-know-it's-still-funny kind of way "-I know, _Beast Boy? Thinking?_, but I have been, and I just wanna know, what's my strength?"

_Do what?_ "Explain."

"Well, Robin's all Kung-Fu Ninja Detective, and a Natural Born Leader; Star's a physical powerhouse who can fly, shoot stuff, and has a heart of gold; Cy's a Techno-guru, and has that wise-older-brother vibe; You're our resident Mistress of Magic, and probably the most mature person in the Tower; But what about _me?_ You, Cy and Rob are all smarter than me, Rob, Star and Cy are better at close range fighting; I'm the only one on this team that doesn't have ranged attacks; You, Rob, and Cy are much better at the 'witty banter' aspect of crime-fighting; And to top it all of, everybody, Fate included, seems to enjoy picking on me. I mean, I can't even get you to crack a smile, for crying out loud, and I've been working on that for years! I just don't know why you guys even keep me around. All I'm doing is bringing the rest of the team down. If I was a better fighter, or a better friend, maybe I could have kept Slade away from Terra. And since I made sure we gave her a second chance, Slade was able to use her to almost kill us. And-"

Raven stopped him there, not wanting him to continue. _He really doesn't know?_ "Beast Boy.-" he was looking at his lap- "Look at me.-" now, he was staring at her nose- "In the eye. Are you listening?" a nod- "Good, because I do not intend on repeating myself. In my oppinion, _YOU"RE_ the most important person on this team. _YOU_ keep Cyborg from getting preoccupied with the loss of his body; _YOU_ keep Starfire's head in the clouds, instead of letting the misery of this world destroy her good nature; _YOU_ keep Robin from delving too deeply into self-destructive gloom; And it's _YOU_ that gives me that glimmer of hope that I might not be that hated, monsterous Demon that I've believed myself to be all those years before this Team gave me a true family."

She would have stopped there, but, for some reason, she _needed_ to convince him. "You and Robin have a lot in common. You've both been orphaned at a young age, had a strong Mentor/Father-figure afterwards to help you through the pain, and both of you have been on crime-fighting teams before, and understand the group dynamics inherent in that. And before you argue that point, did you ever wonder why you keep reffering to us as your 'family?' That inspires us instinctively to be open to and close with each other, because it makes us _want_ to be a family. It's quieter than in Robin, but it's what gives you your leadership potential."

_If- Azar forbid it- this team ever broke up, Starfire would follow Robin; Cyborg would find his own way, maybe join the Justice League, maybe go to S.T.A.R. Labs; But I'd follow _you_, and I know it. I can't tell you that, it'd be a little weird to hear right now, but it's true. I _need_ that glimmer of hope._

"You share more with Cyborg than just video games as well. Both of you know what it's like to have a normal life, only to have it torn away from you and beome something not-quite-Human. Both of you have used that pain to become more humane, and it has made you both stronger people. You've both experienced the unreasoning hatred that some people have for those who are 'different,' and you've both risen above it. Your immediate acceptance of him, robotics and all, is what caused him to be so open and caring with all of us. Were it not for you, He'd likely never come out of his Workshop, like Robin hardly ever leaves his self-proclaimed 'Evidence room.' He'd quite litterally be only a shell of who he now is.

"You and Starfire, though both deeply scarred, have somehow mannaged to maintain the child-like wonder and innocence that is so rare, and so refreshing, in this world. It's that constant light that dispells the darkness that the rest of us are mired in that keeps us going, some more dependant on it than others.

"And me? It's your constant attention that keeps me too preoccupied with dealing with you that my inner demons can't get a word in edgewise. I'm too busy with you to even notice them. And you've got this strange ability to say exactly what I need to hear, at times. We've both had our hearts broken and been betrayed by those we thought we loved, and had those we truly did love die. We deal with our pain in completely opposite ways, but we have similar amounts of it. We both wear masks to hide ourselves and our pain. And we both are hurt by our powers."

"How do you-"

"I'm an Empath, remember? I sense it."

"...'deal with our pain in completely opposite ways'...? How?"

"Like I said, we both wear masks. And you've seen them, too. I have a statue in my room that shows them. 'The Twin Masks of Drama'- 'Comedy,' and 'Tragedy'."


End file.
